clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Explorer 767
Explorer 767 is an Adelie penguin living on Club Penguin Island. His motto is "Do your best, but if it involves waffles, sloppiness is NOT an option." He adores puffles, waffles, and pancakes. Biography Explorer Fred Antics was born in Penguville in the year 2006. His feathers were, strangely, blue. When he was a child, he dreamed about flying. Explorer's parents were fishers and often told him tales of a faraway city called Club Penguin. When he finally matured, he decided to visit Club Penguin. Unfortunately, the ferry he took sank in a storm, and he floated on a piece on driftwood for three days. Eventually the current washed him up on the Docks, and he pledged himself in as a citizen of Club Penguin. As part of becoming a citizen, Explorer changed his last name to "767" in honor of his original colony, Adelie Colony #767. He now lives in an igloo north of the Plaza. Appearance Explorer's favorite color to wear is blue. He always wears his trademark red propellor hat. Involvment Explorer is the delegate for the Sub-Antarctic Islands on the South Pole Council. He also is a member of the band "Furry Flats". He owns several puffles and works at the Coffee Shop in CP. Explorer's weapon of choice is a shovel, which he frequently uses against hackers. Due to this, he recently earned the nickname "Jack of Spades". He is also rather spastic. Interestingly, Explorer has an uncanny knack at operating ancient supercomputers (see Quest for the Golden Waffle). Jobs * Waiter-- Explorer enjoys being at the Coffee Shop so much that he frequently misses council meetings. * Delegate-- Explorer was chosen to represent the Sub-Antarctic Islands in the South Pole Council. Even though he is a delegate, Explorer's waiter job frequently overlaps with meetings at council, and he has a hard time chosing which one to go to. To make matters worse, his puffle Mabel usually substitutes for him, but ends up turning meetings into a complete disaster. * Sysop-- Explorer enjoys editing on the CP Fanon Wiki and edits almost every day. He was recently made sysop. Trivia * He has mastered "the Look" as well as F, but can do a much more intense and drastic version (i.e. lying on his back, wailing and bawling loudly, and knocking stuff over). Explorer never uses the Look, though, unless it's important (like convincing Mabel to tell him where she hid his waffles). * Explorer loves to break the fourth wall, and does so in many articles, like this one. Modes Explorer actually has many different personalities, or "modes" as he calls them. Here are a few. *'Wacko Mode'-- This is his "normal" mode, the one that most people see him in. *'Cool Guy Mode'-- This mode pops up briefly now and then. It causes Explorer to act, speak, and even dress up like his red puffle, Xavier. When he is in this mood, Explorer wears sunglasses and a glacier suit. *'Phreaker Mode'-- This mode is generally insane, mainly because Explorer says weird stuff (e.g. I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?!), has that crazy spiral look in his eyes, and cackles all the time. Explorer is sometimes considered a semi-Str00del because of this. Phreaker Mode also pops up when Explorer is playing Card-Jitsu. When playing Card-Jitsu in this mode, Explorer puts on his legendary red belt (Why red?). *'Nerd Mode'-- This is when he acts like his twin brother, Fred. In this state he is actually smarter than Fred, quoting stuff from all areas of math and solving long equations that Fred can't even read. When Explorer is in this mode, he replaces his trademark propeller cap with a red graduation cap. *'Band Mode'-- Explorer gets this mode when he rehearses or plays with the Furry Flats. He is a master musician in this state and can even beat Danny when it comes to composing. In this mode, Explorer wears a black suit with notes and clefs of different colors on it, and also holds a red conductor's baton. *'Chef Mode'-- Explorer poses as a French chef. He wears a red toque, apron, and even a black moustache! When in this mode, Explorer calls himself "Monsieur Doohickie" and calls Fred "my valuable assistant, Monsieur Freddie". Explorer tends to accidentally splatter ingredients on the wall, and sometimes he shouts out "Dork, dork, dork!" while cooking. *'Strict Mode'-- This is Explorer's rarest mode, and it has different levels of severity. It can range from being a little bossy to being as pompous as Mabel. In this state, Explorer tries to tell everyone the rules and, depending on how severe the mode is, does not follow any other rules besides his own. In this mode, Explorer has that obnoxious look on his face, and wears a red pair of eyeglasses. *'Confliction Mode'-- This is a rare case when Explorer's different modes interfere argue with one another. It causes Explorer to rapidly change modes, and it's even weirder than Phreaker Mode... Mode Gallery Image:Explorer cool.gif|He's bad to the bone. Oh, yeah. Image:Explorerphreak.GIF|| g0tZ a pap3R anz i n0T AfraId 2 uZe |t!!1!!!111! LOLZ!11!!!1!!!!!11!! Image:Explorer strict.gif|Well, move along. I have not got all day. Image:Explorer freak.jpg|"fac3 muH watER PwnAGE!!! 2 pwNZ tEN!!!" (Don't play Card-Jitsu with Explorer.) Image:Explorer chef.PNG|DORK DORK DORK! Mode Trivia * For some weird reason, Explorer always wears something red in almost all of his different modes. No one, not even Fred, knows why. * Explorer always switches modes offscreen. He says it would look weird to the audience if it happened onscreen. * Explorer is fully aware that he has "modes", except when he's in "Phreaker Mode". Hobbies Explorer enjoys: * Whacking hackers with shovels * Goofing off (he claims he perfected the art of being completely cuckoo) * Doing dangerous stunts on a snowboard * Mastering Bean Counters Quotes * (inspects a rickety old wooden bridge) Hmmm. Looks very sturdy. (shakes the rope handle) Feels very sturdy. (presses lightly on wood plank. Bridge crumbles and falls into ravine.) Hmph. Isn't very sturdy. * (talking to Snell-Libros) Excuse me, sir, but I forgot who wrote The History of Waffles. Would you mind to tell me? Snell-Libros: Certainly. I believe it was a penguin named, uh... Explorer 767. * What the pancake? * Oh my sugar waffle! * Oh, phooey! * Bah, go phish! * Did she (Mabel) just call me a phreak? * (after watching something funny) Which should I choose, LOL, ROFL, or ROFLOL? * (war cry) DOOOOOOOOOOOHICKEY!!! * Goofiness is 20% humor, 20% inspiration, and 60% being cuckoo-headed. * (loudly over intercom) This is a Ditto warning, I repeat, THIS IS A Ditto WARNING!!! * (looking at his wiki article) Why are there so many ads on my page? * (exploring his abilities as sysop) I wonder what this button does... (accidentally deletes USA article) Oops. * (in Nerd Mode) In the name of mitochondria! * (in Nerd Mode) Sweet merciful centrioles above! * And the phreaking (noun) won't even (verb)! * (in Phreaker Mode) I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?! * (in Phreaker Mode) I SCAREZ NOTHIN'! EVEN U BECOME NAPKINZ!! * Wanna go phishing? I got bait! (holds up fake e-mail) Links *Fred 676 *User:Explorer 767 *The Troublesome Trio Category:Penguins